The Most Important Things
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Sesuatu yang penting hanya dapat kau lihat ketika menutup mata. Mikoto selalu melakukannya, namun tidak bagi Reishi. Ini menyangkut nyawa mereka, dan mereka diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui kenyataannya.


' **Seharusnya Munakata Reishi sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu, kenapa?'**

' **Seharusnya Suoh Mikoto sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, kenapa?'**

Kamar hotel itu sangatlah gelap, hanya suara denyitan Kasur dan suara lenguhan kenikmatan yang dapat didengar secara samar. Seandainya ini adalah salah satu ruang tidur dari salah satu mereka, sudah dipastikan suara gesekan lantai tatami akan ikut memeriahkan ruangan. Seolah kedua insan yang tengah bertaut cinta tidak ingin dunia melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan sekarang.

"hn… Kau begitu menggoda, Reishi."

"M-Mikoto!"

Hanya Tuhan yang dapat mengetahui secara pasti dosa apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

.

.

.

 **The Most Important Things**

Sesuatu yang penting hanya dapat kau lihat ketika menutup mata. Mikoto selalu melakukannya, namun tidak bagi Reishi. Ini menyangkut nyawa mereka, dan mereka diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui kenyataannya.

 **K Series © GoRa dan GoHand**

 **Saya tidak memiliki hak untuk mengambil keuntungan dari kisah ini**

Warning!

Blood, mafia!HOMRA, Police!Scepter4, Yaoi, OOC-ness, etc.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Awal dari segalanya**

.

 _what can you see in front of you?_

 _A world overflowing with multicolored charms?_

.

.

Dalam angannya, Mikoto berpikir semampunya karena cuaca panas yang membuatnya mengantuk dan merasa bodoh. Apakah sebuah kesenangan dan kebahagiaan hanya dicapai jika seseorang berusaha mendapatkannya sekeras mungkin?

Benar-benar tidak ada hal yang luar biasa di kehidupannya, ia keluar dari bar tempatnya tinggal hanya untuk berkeliling kota dan sesekali duduk di taman-taman kota. Terkadang ia akan mengunjungi restaurant cepat saji hanya untuk memuaskan perutnya.

Mikoto Suoh adalah seorang pria urakan, dan ia mengetahui hal tersebut. Ibarat melukis peperangan baginya, ia adalah seorang prajurit yang bertekad untuk menang dan terus memenangkan berbagai peperangan yang ia hadapi, itupun tergantung suasana hatinya. Jika hatinya mendukung, ia akan bekerja hingga tangan dan kakinya kaku. Dengan sikapnya seperti itu, mampu membuat semua orang selalu membandingkannya dengan mesin tempur. Dan sebaliknya, ia akan mendekam di kamar bermalas-malasan tanpa minat untuk mengurusin urusan sekecil apapun itu.

Ia adalah merah, merah dari jiwa peperangan. Merah amarah, dan merah kehangatan.

Itulah yang membuatnya bergelar raja merah.

Semuanya berkumpul dan bercampur menjadi satu saat ia menutup kedua matanya.

Dunianya adalah merah, namun berharmoni dengan warna lain.

Namanya adalah Mikoto Suoh, dan ia adalah merah itu sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Just close your eyes and you will see._

.

.

.

Munakata Reishi bukanlah pria yang suka berurusan dengan sesuatu yang tidak beraturan.

Hidupnya cukup dibilang membosankan dan sangat monoton. Namun, hal itu merupakan bagian kecil dari dunianya hidup. Sangatlah bodoh bagi manusia biasa untuk bergaul dengan sesosok mahluk yang bahkan tidak pernah mengenal kata 'normal'.

Adakalanya ia berpikir, kenapa dunia tidak dapat diatur dalam satu aturan yang sama? Kenapa harus ada peperangan? Kenapa kebencian selalu timbul dilubuk hati manusia?

Ia tidak bimbang, justru ketenangannya itu membuat setetes debu tak mampu membuatnya goyang. Ia adalah air yang sangat tenang, tidak mengalir dan tidak dapat ditangkap oleh siapapun. Kecuali ia ditempatkan dalam wadah yang tepat.

Ia adalah biru, biru dari perdamaian. Biru ketenangan dan biru dingin menusuk.

Tanpa alasan mutlak lainnya, ia adalah raja biru.

Namun, berbeda pula. Ia takut untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Dunianya biru. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sangat takut untuk bercampur dengan warna lainnya.

Orang itu adalah Munakata Reishi, dan ia adalah wujud dari ketenangan biru itu sendiri.

.

.

.

 _You, in the flahing light, where the only one who didn't disappear._

.

.

.

Suasana ruang kerja dimalam hari tidak pernah membuat seorang Fushimi Saruhiko ketakutan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Fushimi-kun?"

Fushimi sangat tidak menyukai kegiatannya saat ini, benar-benar membencinya. Sialnya lagi, ia tidak mampu menghindari saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tsk, semua informasi yang kudapatkan hanya menuju ke satu titik yang sama. Bahkan setelah mencoba meretas jaringan telepon genggam masing-masing anggota." Ucap Fushimi dengan wajah tidak suka, tidak mau menatap sesosok wanita yang berdiri tepat disisi meja tempat Fushimi berhadapan.

"video rekaman CCTV yang berhasil kuretas tidak menemukan apapun. Namun—"

"—aku menemukan sesuatu yang cukup membuatku tertarik." Lanjutnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah gambar dari potongan rekaman tersebut dengan sebuah lingkaran merah diatasnya. "kuyakin anda paham dengan gambar ini."

Wanita itu, Awashima Seri memasang wajah tak percaya apa yang telah ia lihat..

"Kapten…"

.

.

 **Ini adalah kisah dimana kobaran api yang panas mencoba menaklukkan dinginnya es maupun sebaliknya.**

 _The most important things lie behind your eyelid, remember that._

.

.

Mikoto membawa nampan keatas meja dan duduk diseberang Reishi. Reishi terlihat tidak sehat dari gelagatnya, walau ia berusaha membantahnya. Mungkin beberapa malam kurang tidur merupakan penyebabnya? Apakah karena suasana bar ini? Padahal ketika berada di kota ia terlihat sangat baik-baik saja, wajah yang terlihat cerah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyisir rambut biru gelapnya.

"Teh hijau, persis yang biasa kau minum setiap hari disana."

"terima kasih, Suoh."

Mikoto duduk, ia bukanlah tipe yang akan berbicara panjang lebar terhadap seseorang dan memilih untuk bertindak sesuai apa yang ia hendaki. Tanpa pembicaraan, ia menyambar kopi hitamnya dan melihat televisi, menyesap kopinya sedikit.

"bukankah kau lebih baik pergi?"

"kemana?"

"kemana saja."

"kenapa?"

Mikoto berlama-lama, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tak akan disangkal Reishi, "aku hanya merasa itu lebih aman."

"mereka tidak mungkin mengetahui keberadaan kita. Kita sudah lolos." Sangkal Reishi.

"bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Scepter 4 sudah memberikan perlindungan maksimal terhadap keselamatan mereka." Reishi menatap serius Mikoto, "kau sendiri? Kau yang tinggal di dunia 'itu' jauh lebih lama seharusnya lebih memikirkan situasimu sendiri daripada seorang polisi sepertiku."

"kau tidak paham posisimu sekarang—"

"—dengar Suoh Mikoto." Reishi memotong pembicaraan, "Aku tahu kau adalah ketua mafia HOMRA. Posisimu jauh lebih berbahaya daripadaku. Tetapi mereka sudah menganggap kita sudah mati. Mereka tidak akan pernah membayangkan yang sebenarnya."

Mikoto tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan diri menyesap kopinya yang sudah mendingin.

' _aku tahu itu'_ ucap Mikoto dalam hati.

.

.

.

14 september 20xx

Semua berawal dari sebuah kasus yang membuat Reishi memutar otak berkali-kali.

Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat tahun kedua ia menjabat sebagai seorang kepala divisi khusus anomali tak wajar, Scepter 4, ia mendapatkan sebuah amplop putih besar berisi dokumen yang sangat asing dimatanya.

Sebuah dokumen berisi data diri seorang pria bernama Totsuka Tatara yang tewas secara misterius disebuah gang dipinggir kota, jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Sebuah foto yang menunjukkan keadaan saat ditemukan, hasil visum dan dokumen-dokumen penting yang berisi data latar belakang pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Awalnya ia hanya mengira dokumen yang ia terima merupakan dokumen salah kirim oleh anggota divisi lain. Namun, ada yang tidak beres dari keterangan para saksi mata dimana mereka bertemu Totsuka Tatara di jam yang sama, namun berbeda lokasi pertemuan.

Di bar, di taman, di depan café, di Minimarket, semua bertemu Totsuka Tatara di waktu yang sama.

Tok-tok, Krieet! pintu ruang kerjannya terbuka, "Kapten—"

"ah, Fushimi-kun." Reishi menatap bawahannya yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kerjanya, "Siapa yang membawa laporan ini?" ucapnya sembari menunjukkan amplop besar tersebut

Dengan sebuah decihan, Fushimi Saruhiko menatap dokumen tersebut sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "…. Dokumen apa itu?"

"bukan kau?" Reishi menatap kembali dokumen ditangannya, "Awashima-kun?"

"—Letnan sedang bertugas dilapangan selama seminggu ini. Dua hari lagi baru akan kembali melapor." Potong Saruhiko dengan wajah tidak suka, ia terlalu malas untuk tinggal di satu ruangan yang sama dengan kaptennya. Dengan cepat, ia meletakkan dokumen diatas meja Reishi.

"kalau begitu, Fushimi-kun. Bisakah kau melacak apapun yang berhubungan dengan orang ini?" Reishi menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya.

"dan juga, maukah kau—"

"—Tsk, saya tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar obrolan anehmu. "

"waktumu dua hari."

Sebuah senyuman meremehkan diberikan Fushimi, "itu sangat lama." Lalu ia melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Blam!

"Sangat tidak sopan." Gumamnya sendiri sembari tersenyum senang, lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya sebelumnya. Yaitu mencatat segala kegiatannya dalam secarik kertas.

.

.

.

7 September 20xx, seminggu sebelum dokumen asing tiba di meja kantor Reishi.

Rambut merah Suoh Mikoto diacak kasar, lalu ia meronggoh saku jaket kulitnya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok. Ia tidak perlu membawa pematik api, karena dirinya adalah _api_ itu sendiri.

Sekarang Mikoto menatap sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya di sofanya. Ia mungkin terlihat malas berurusan dengan hal merepotkan, tetapi ia tahu bila sangat berbahaya untuk bertindak gegabah seperti kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

Entah bagaimana bisa mereka menemukan tempat tinggalnya dan menemukan keberadaannya.

Pria itu menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya, Mikoto tahu bila wanita itu juga sama dengannya.

"kami diperintahkan oleh 'Yang Mulia' untuk menanyakan posisimu dan seluruh anggota HOMRA selama tiga minggu terakhir, raja merah Suoh Mikoto."

"untuk?" Tanya Mikoto tidak suka, "apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Salah satu anggotamu—" Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah foto dan beberapa lembar data, "Tewas tiga jam yang lalu."

Dan saat itu pula, Mikoto merasa ia harus membunuh seseorang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku takut, tapi ini menyangkut kebenaran."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

Baru pertama kali menjamah Mafia!AU. Terima kasih **Hime Hoshina** yang telah mendorongku terjun kedalam lautan MikoRei penuh garam ini serta ide ajaibnya… dan **salah seorang kakak tingkat fudanshi** yang dengan seenak udel memberikan pencerahan dengan segala referensi bukunya.

 _Cilegon, 28 Agustus 2017_


End file.
